The Young and Beautiful
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: Ciel Questions him self and when This song plays it all makes sense.


_**Hey there~ Im not stealing the song! Song belongs to Lana Del Rey.**_

 _ **"Young and Beautiful" -Lana Del Rey. I thought this fit Ciel and Sebastian somewhat. anyway I had fun writing this.**_

 **"I've seen the world**

 **Done it all**

 **Had my cake now-"**

Ciel sat in the airplane munching on a chocolate cake watching the small land below. "You enjoy the view love?~" Sebastian sat next to the blue eyed boy. "Yes, I enjoy seeing the world, doing things" Ciel said leaning on Sebastian eating.

 **"-Diamonds, brilliant**

 **And Bel Air now-"**

"Next Stop Bel Air, Los Angeles. Please be seated we'll be landing soon" The flight pilot said over the intercom. Sebastian chuckled and look down at Ciel who was currently asleep. "Did I ever tell you you're eyes shine bright just like diamonds?~" Sebastian whispered into the blueish, grey hair. Ciel mumbled something and snuggled closer to Sebastian.

 **"-Hot summer nights, mid July**

 **When you and I were forever wild-"**

Ciel sat outside taking in the hot air in a unneeded breath. Sebastian sat down looking at the boy. "Something wrong?" Ciel shook his head. "Lets do something wild" Sebastian eyes glowed and he gave a dark chuckle. "Lets~" He stood up and held out his hand for Ciel to grab. Ciel smiled and took his handing know what would happen.

 **"-The crazy days, city lights**

 **The way you'd play with me like a child-"**

Ciel giggled as all the lights passed in a flash and Sebastian hand was on his thigh. "Look like fun Bocchan?~" Sebastian said as if he were speaking to a child. Ciel snorted and turned to the demon. "It is fun~ I doubt you know how to have fun~" Sebastian stopped the car where the city lights looked like stars. "Then why don't you show me~"

 **"-Will you still love me**

 **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?-"**

There was one question stuck in Ciel head as he watched Sebastian work. 'Will he still love me when I'm no longer beautiful and young' He wanted to ask so bad. The only reason he wanted to ask because sebastian alway commented on him being 'cute' or 'Beautiful'. He never wanted his Sebastian to never love him…..

 **"-Will you still love me**

 **When I got nothing but my aching soul?-"**  
Every time Ciel was alone he felt this ache. he couldn't figure out why he felt this ache. It only appeared when he asked himself that question. Ciel guessed it was his soul, his soul ached when that question appeared. he knew that he could never function without the raven demon.

 **"-I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will-"**

"What am I saying?" Ciel shook his head. "Of course he will, he will forever-" he was cut off by hands wrapping around his waist. "Who will love?~" Said a deep voice digging his nose in Ciel's hair. "Sebastian! don't sneak up on me!" Said Ciel changing the subject.

" **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?-"**

"I'm going to ask him!" Ciel said standing up but then sunk back down on the plush bed. "who am I kidding? Who will ever love a child like me?" Said the demon in doubt. that question still ringed in his head.

 **"-I've seen the world, lit it up**

 **As my stage now-"**

Ciel had been every where throughout earth. He has played everywhere. the lights would come on, The crowd cheered for him and only him. he smiled and started to play.

 **"-Channeling angels in the new age now-"**

"Look at you Ciel~" Sebastian said cupping The boy's cheeks. Ciel looked up "What?" he said kinda annoyed. "You're so innocent. it's like Hannah turned you into a angle than a demon" Ciel blushed then smirked "If I was innocent then I wouldn't be able to take you." Sebastian looked surprised at the younger's outburst.

 **"-Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll**

 **The way you play for me at your show-"**

Ciel sat in the front watching Sebastian play away on the stage looking at him every now and then. of course every now and then ciel would wipe his forehead, it was still very warm out but he suffered through it. It was all worth watching sebastian play like the demon he is.

 **"-And all the ways I got to know**

 **Your pretty face and electric soul-"**

Sebastian was considered Beautiful, all the girls would swoon over him falling head over heels for him. Every special occasion Sebastian and Ciel would make beautiful love. Not just any plain old sex, but like connect souls, be mates, making their bond strong. it was wonderful, all the pleasure Sebastian brought to Ciel. It was wonderful, Sebastian soul was like electricity to Ciel. He loved it so much that he would never leave but as unfair the world is Sebastian had to leave.

 **"-Will you still love me**

 **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?-"**

Ciel went to the forbidden office where currently the blacked hair raven was. Ciel knocked twice before he heard a muffled "Come in". Ciel took a deep breath and enter 'I'm going ask' he told himself walking in the dark room.

 **"-Will you still love me**

 **When I got nothing but my aching soul?-"**

As time stood still as Ciel saw the demon working. He was painting a beautiful picture of the sunset. The brush strokes were long, graceful. Ciel watched him paint, the aching growing stronger. he could tell it bothered sebastian that Ciel was being quite distant.

 **"-I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will-"**

Ciel was being foolish "I know he will!" Ciel kept repeating that to himself to make the loneliness go away.

 **"-Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?-"**

The song played through the ear buds as Ciel layed in bed. Sebastian was gone on business, and ciel was alone listening to this song, feeling as if this lady understands him.

 **"-Dear lord, when I get to heaven**

 **Please let me bring my man**

 **When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**

 **Father tell me if you can-"**

Ciel chuckled as he thought of him begging god to take Sebastian to heaven with him. Sebastian was already damned when he met ciel, and Ciel was damned from meeting him. "But still it's a nice though~" sebastian chuckled in the background making the little demon jump.

 **"-Oh that grace, oh that body**

 **Oh that face makes me wanna party-"**

Sebastian moved gracefully across the club's dance floor dancing. Ciel just sat at the table watching him. One how he wanted to join, he could careless what kind of music was playing he just wanted to be with that man. His body was beautiful and his face was even more. Ciel wanted to jump up and join but couldn't dance even to save his life. Sebastian held out a hand for him to join. Ciel smiled and joined Sebastian guiding him around.

 **"-He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds-"**

When Sebastian was gone Ciel could be considered dark. It was like he needed him to balance him out. Sebastian always commented that when he was with him, Ciel shined bright like a diamond in a crowd.

 **"-Will you still love me**

 **When I'm no longer young and beautiful?-"**

"Sebastian." Ciel said in a serious tone, the demon who was sitting in the office looked up. "What is it Ciel?" Ciel took a deep breath "Sebastian. Don't laugh at me. But I have a question." Sebastian eyes flickered at Ciel "And I have a answer. And I promise." Ciel takes a step forward. "will you-" he froze in fear that Sebastian might laugh at him.

 **"-Will you still love me**

 **When I got nothing but my aching soul?-"**

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Ciel I don't have time for your jokes." He said in a serious tone.

 **"-I know you will, I know you will**

 **I know that you will-"**

"Sebastian will you still love me even if I-" Ciel didn't finish before he pinned to the wall. "I will love you no matter what. You're mine don't let anyone tell you differently." Sebastian growled "Come hell, or high water You. Are. MINE" sebastian seal that promise with a kiss.

 **"-Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

 **Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

 **Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?-"**

Ciel smiled as the song ended. "Time for another"

 _ **DONE MY LOVLIES**_


End file.
